Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a computer readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses (such as smartphones) capable of communicating with a communication device (such as a printer) in a communication method, for example, communications via an external access point such as a wireless LAN router, or peer-to-peer communications, for example, using Wi-Fi Direct® have been known. Such an information processing apparatus performs a process for searching for communication devices existing around the information processing apparatus so as to communicate with the communication devices. In light of the foregoing, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-11671 proposes an information processing apparatus that arranges the search results for the communication devices that the information processing apparatus can communicate with according to the communication method of each communication device and presents the search results to the user so as to let the user select a communication device to communicate with among the communication devices.
In order to communicate with a communication device and cause the communication device to perform a predetermined process, the information processing apparatus generally needs recognizing what function the communication device has with reference to the capability information about the capability of the communication device. In light of the foregoing, for example, an information processing apparatus that acquires the capability information about the selected communication device after showing the user communication devices to communicate with to the user and letting the user select one of them as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-11671 is proposed. However, the process for acquiring the capability information is sometimes useless depending on the communication method of the selected communication device because the protocol for searching for a communication device varies depending on the communication method of the communication device. The information processing apparatus described above does not consider the communication method of the selected communication device when determining whether to acquire the capability information about the selected communication device. This makes it difficult to perform an appropriate process in accordance with the communication method of the selected communication device.